1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting element and a method of manufacturing a display substrate using the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting element used for an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device and a method of manufacturing a display substrate using the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices are capable of overcoming deficiencies of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. Generally, an OLED display device includes two electrodes and a light-emitting layer disposed between the two electrodes. The light-emitting layer may be formed using an organic material. Excitons are formed in an organic light-emitting layer. Excitons are formed by combining electrons injected from a first electrode into the organic light-emitting layer and holes injected from a second electrode into the organic light-emitting layer, and then the excitons emit the energy so as to emit light. The OLED display device is a light-emitting type display device that does not need a separate light source. Thus, in comparison with the LCD display device, the OLED display device consumes less power and has an improved display quality, response time, viewing angle, contrast ratio, etc.
Processes for forming a layer of the OLED display device are divided into a dry process and a wet process. In the dry process, the layer is formed by depositing an organic material in a vacuum state, and the organic material may generally be a low-molecular compound. In the wet process, the layer is formed by a printing process including processes of spin-coating or jetting a solution having an organic material and drying the solution, and the organic material may generally be a high-molecular compound.
In the wet process, various compounds such as the low-molecular compound, the high-molecular compound, etc., may be used for the layer, and the layer may be formed on a substrate as compared with the dry process. However, a second layer may not be formed on a first layer using the wet process. When the second layer is formed on the first layer, the first layer is dissolved in a solution of the second layer so that the second layer may not be easily formed on the first layer. Hence, the layers formed through the wet process may have decreased reliability in the OLED display device, and the selection of materials forming the layers may be inadequate.